


Study in Seconds

by kailaris_rites_223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (A look into how the author thinks through things), Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Multi, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Omega Verse, Past Aiden/Lydia Martin, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stiles POV, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolves Still Exist, World Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: “Secondary sexes and the role they played into society was confusing, in Stiles’ opinion. As a beta male, it just didn’t exactly make sense why any one secondary sex—paired with the primary sexes of birth—would result in a higher social status.”(Also known as, what happens when the author thinks too much about cultural and societal aspects of a specific au)





	Study in Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less just me delving into the world of a/b/o dynamics and how it affects sexuality and social status. And with the werewolf aspect creating a more interesting addition, I just thought that Teen Wolf was the best candidate for the first time I delve into the universe. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Secondary sexes and the role they played into society was confusing, in Stiles’ opinion. As a beta male, it just didn’t exactly make sense why any one secondary sex—paired with the primary sexes of birth—would result in a higher social status. Well, that probably just was how oppression had lent a hand in all of it. As a cis beta male, Stiles would be considered 2nd in “line” for all benefits society could offer. He didn’t like the privilege he had, or how the system handed things to him rather easily in that way; but he couldn’t deny that they did.

The main reason Stiles knew about these privileges was because his best friend was a male omega. Well, Scott had been born one, and still exhibited some traits of his secondary sex, the largest aspect being his consistent heats. Stiles had started to keep note of the changes Scott endured after getting bit; Scott knew about these notes and had looked over them a few times, making sure Stiles got everything important down. One of the things that happened was that being a beta messed somewhat with how frequent Scott went into heat. Instead of once every month, it had dwindled to once every few months.

Stiles remembered Scott’s panic when it occurred. Granted, it was rather well-placed panic, considering how active Scott’s sex life had been since Allison and him had started dating in sophomore year. And considering Allison was an alpha, it made sense for Scott to panic over how infrequent his heats were. But, after questioning Derek about it intensively, it was found to be natural for werewolf designations to affect the secondary sex. When Scott rose to the rank of a True Alpha, the consistency of his heats dwindled to only twice a year. However, Scott told Stiles that when those heats hit, they’re almost twice as bad as they used to be.

“It’s as if my body is trying to make up the lack of heats I have,” Scott had told him one night when they were just hanging out late at night. Both of their parents were on the night shift. “Like, I dunno, my body is reminding itself that I’m still-” Stiles remembered the way Scott scrunched up his nose as he continued. “-That I’m still fertile. It’s weird, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or whatever.”

Stiles remembered shrugging and saying something about not caring about that; that it was just natural and that Stiles had been keeping track of how being a werewolf affected the secondary sex anyway. When Stiles asked how frequent, Scott stated, “I can always count on it being the same week as the solstices. Always, _always_ starting on the solstice and ending an entire week after.” Stiles knew better than to ask why he didn’t take suppressants for it. Knew that Scott didn’t want to take them.

One thing Stiles found the most interesting was that the bite changed the way Scott smelled. Usually, the ones with the sensitive noses were the alphas and omegas. This was proven through tons of scientific research, and the few alphas Stiles knew, like Lydia and Allison, could account for that as well. But, some betas, like himself, were born with a nose that could be considered as sensitive as an alpha’s or omega’s—completely unusual for betas. His Dad said it was just something that the Stilinski men seemed to have in their genetic makeup, though the way that had occurred made Stiles even more curious about it.

But Scott now had 2 distinct scents that somehow mingled into one that was purely _Scott_. Overall, the omega scent was stronger—most likely an evolutionary aspect of werewolf genetics to be able to blend into society better—but if one got close enough, Scott wafted off the scent of alpha. The funniest thing to Stiles was seeing alphas trying to help Scott in school as if trying to start some sort of courtship with him, but then those who consider themselves “straight” scrunch their nose and back away. That was another thing Stiles found interesting: the way the secondary sexes affected sexuality.

There had once been a time where secondary sexes hadn’t been a thing. That was way back in history, right around the time before the Roman Empire came to power. So there was very little information about sexuality regarding primary sexes of people. But now, there were clear labels. The ones considered “straight” were relationships of betas of the opposite primary sex together, and alphas of one primary sex with an omega of the opposite primary sex. Being bi, Stiles saw himself as a beta attracted to people of either primary sex, with secondary sex not affecting his preference. Bisexual tended to be what a majority of the younger generation now identified as; people around Stiles’ age not caring about secondary sex in their attraction.

Of course, heterosexual relationships were considered the “norm” in society. Tv shows centered around “standard” alpha-omega relationships as well as beta-beta relationships, with practically no alpha-alpha or omega-omega relationships ever shown on popular shows, and if they did, it was never those with the same primary sex. Very rarely were there alpha-beta or beta-omega relationships on television, and usually, they were represented extremely poorly. Stiles thought it was just irksome to see such relationships represented so poorly, especially considering his own experiences didn’t reflect that.

One example would be just Lydia herself. As an alpha, the “proper straight” relationship she should take would be with a male omega. And she did have that with Jackson. Stiles remembered hopelessly crushing on her and feeling so upset that he didn’t have a chance with her. But then, after Jackson, there was Aiden. And suddenly, Stiles thought he had had a chance. Because Aiden was an alpha, both in secondary sex as well as werewolf designation, and Lydia was extremely into him. Stiles had wanted to ask about it, but had decided not to; she figured out his burning question though.

She told him one night, when it was just the two of them, that, “I consider myself pansexual. Take it as you will. Secondary sex, primary sex, who really cares? If I like someone, I like them.” Stiles remembers the elation at that thought. That he could possibly have a chance. And, well, when Aiden died, Stiles had more tact than to just swoop in—even if people didn’t believe he had that tact. And then, well, Malia and Parrish came into their lives.

Malia was an alpha in secondary sex, that much was obvious. Alphas of the secondary sex tend to exhibit certain personality traits, such as either being extremely willful or the dominance coming out in a little bit more of a violent way. The study for why alphas could have an affinity for violence has not been conclusive thus far, so Stiles can’t really say why it happens. It tends to be one or the other though. Aiden, Malia, and Liam all had the affinities for violence, but Malia and Liam both had it curbed due to being beta werewolves, well, werecoyote in Malia's case—even Aiden calmed down a bit after losing the spark that made him an alpha werewolf. Allison and Lydia, on the other hand, had the strong-willed resolution that would not have them step down.

Parrish, on the other hand, was a beta. Police officers were preferred to be betas, as they had a less of a tendency to react more violently to hostile situations. It showed when alphas were hired instead of betas, as the survival instincts in alphas tended to turn to violence, hence why so many reports of police brutality were the result of an alpha police officer. And Parrish was the perfect beta anyone would hope for. Unlike Stiles—who was fidgety, too gangly, and definitely too talkative and tactless—Parrish was the type of beta who listened carefully before giving his input, and knew when to step in and protect or when to deescalate a situation. And Lydia had been all into that, which Stiles did understand, honestly. Even Stiles was somewhat into it, although it was just a mild aesthetic attraction. Stiles remembered when he started to think of Scott in more than just a platonic way.

When Scott first presented as an omega—secondary sexes weren’t revealed until puberty—Stiles remembered thinking that, while he was definitely more into Lydia, Scott always smelled amazing. And luckily for the both of them, heat didn’t affect unbonded betas the way it did to unbonded alphas; the first time Scott’s scent was thick with heat and all the alphas were starting to crowd Scott, Stiles pushed them back with glares and sharp words that most of the time resulted in a beating of some kind. But in the end, it didn’t matter to Stiles, who would relish in Scott’s soft and thankful smiles that were always as sweet as the way Scott smelled. Because he always just smelled sweet to Stiles, and the heat just made it thicker more than anything else. As if Stiles was experiencing a sugar rush.

When Scott had fallen head-over-heels for Allison and vice versa, that sweet smell always seemed duller to Stiles. It was the best way for Stiles to describe it. What surprised Stiles was the sense of pleasant surprise when Scott started to show interest in Kira, a sweet and soft beta girl who Stiles had to admit was really fucking adorable. It made Stiles feel less anxious over the idea of being bi—even though Scott had known for years on end. It felt nice knowing his best friend was bi as well. And then, after Malia, and then after high school, was when Stiles noticed. Scott’s scent hadn’t gone dull in a long time after his relationship with Kira, and Stiles remembered feeling satisfied with that. That nobody was dulling the pure sweetness tinged with a tiny amount of natural musk that was purely Scott.

Stiles knows that every person will have their own unique scent to them, and that betas, like himself, have the lowest amount of pheromone emitters within the body. Betas tended to have a very dull smell to them, as if a soft breeze blew the smell towards your nose. An example was that Derek smelled of the woods, and Stiles was told by Malia that he had this sharp cinnamon and ginger scent to him, to which Scott confirmed. Stiles remembers exactly what Scott’s response was to him asking about it:

“Dude, when you haven’t showered in like, a day or two, your scent spikes to where it’s almost a soured version of cinnamon mixed with ginger.”

And Stiles remembered trying to describe what Scott’s scent was to him, especially after becoming a True Alpha. “It’s like– you have this overall really sugary-sweet which I think is the omega part. It’s like, sorta like honey and a frui– that’s it! It’s like honeydew melon. And when you get near your heat, it’s like someone dumped sugar all over it. But then there’s this earthier smell hidden underneath, almost like the way it smells after rain.”

And college, well, college just made Stiles realize why he disliked others dulling Scott’s scent. The main reason he figured out though was after describing his reaction to Lydia. The redheaded alpha had then, in relatively simple terms, that he was in love with Scott. And, well, it made sense to Stiles. It just was a lot to process suddenly, that his quote-unquote “platonic” feelings for Scott had, without his conscious knowledge, turned into romantic feelings. After that, Stiles couldn’t stray too far from Scott’s side. Not like they were ever too far from each other anyway at UC Davis.

Scott got a lot of appreciative glances from people as they walked through campus. Stiles was a sociology major—better for joining the police force—and Scott was an animal science major, but they still had some GE classes together. And they shared a dorm room together in the omega-beta dorm building on campus, as well as tended to go everywhere together on campus when they both didn’t have class. One of the things Stiles loved was when people in their shared classes assumed they were dating or even pre-bonded. It was obvious they were both unbonded—bonds were as easy to detect as secondary sexes were if someone wasn’t on suppressants—but Stiles loved that little twinge in his gut when people assumed they were together. Even when that twinge was snuffed by Scott’s statement that, “no, we’re just best friends”.

Stiles would love to be pre-bonded with Scott, if he was being honest. It was basically an engagement ring for those who couldn’t financially afford a ring to show for it. The scents mingled together so much that, for practically all purposes, you were bonded. Pre-bond tended to be when couples decided that they would bond before a heat or rut kicked in. Even with beta couples, these things occurred, but it was different with betas. While alphas had ruts and omegas had heats, betas could go either way depending on their partner. Beta-beta couples usually depended on the primary sex as well as personality on who went into heat and who went into rut. Betas with an alpha partner went into heats, and with omega partners they went into ruts. The thing about betas however was that heats and ruts only triggered in a beta with a pre-bond so that they could properly bond. Betas who were unbonded or even dating didn’t get affected by heats and ruts in general. The biological adaptability of betas was probably what fascinated Stiles the most about his own secondary sex.

The surprise Stiles felt when Scott kissed him one day after class caused the werewolf to give out a bright laugh that made Stiles feel warm all over. “You just– with a werewolf sense of smell, it was obvious to tell you’re extremely happy. The cinnamon and ginger spiked.” Stiles had given a snort at that, and the two had fallen into a laughing fit.

And then there was definitely more kissing, and Stiles had to admit that omegas tended to be a more softer when you kissed them. As someone who had kissed betas and alphas before, kissing Scott was the best experience Stiles had the pleasure of having in his whole life. And it made sharing a dorm with Scott so much easier, as Stiles was able to kiss Scott whenever he got the urge to, instead of fighting it down. And when the select few people who sneered at them when they walked across campus with hands intertwined, Stiles could tend to just place it to jealousy. Who wouldn’t be jealous, considering what an amazing person Scott was in general? Stiles knows he sure as hell would be jealous.

And one of his favorite things was that, when Stiles smelled Scott, his scent seemed to be stronger and warmer to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! It really was just the urge to delve into the cultural aspect and world building of Teen Wolf within a/b/o dynamics. Please leave kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation—especially comments! If there are any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
